


Dynasty

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Just wait it gets better I promise, KINDA? ?? ?, mercymaker, the MM cyberpunk AU that literally no one asked for, v self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Her name is everywhere, plastered across every screen and holovid in the world. A queen of industry, of science. She held a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake. But ruin comes to all and sometimes it is at the hands of the one you love most, with the very same tool you built your empire with.





	1. The fool and the thief

“Your tea, Doctor Ziegler.”

She reached out with a trembling hand but pulled it back, instead reaching with her metal hand as to avoid spilling the beverage across her lap -  _ which would be the last thing she needed tonight. _ The blanket around her shoulders was heavy and Angela wanted nothing more than to curl up in it. But she couldn’t,  _ she had to remain professional. _

“I understand this is difficult but we need as much information as possible if we are to catch the one responsible for what happened tonight.”

Angela let a dry laugh fall from her lips, shaking her head. “Officer, if I knew anymore about what happened then you and I would not be needing to have this conversation…”

“Do you have any enemies, Mrs. Ziegler? Anyone who would want to hurt you?”

“You are talking to the one woman that legitimately everyone on this planet knows of, someone is bound to hate me for one reason or another, Officer.”

The cop sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Angela was sure he hated to be corrected, but right now she couldn’t give less of a shit what he thought.  _ She hurt.  _

Taking a sip of his own drink, he corrected himself, “Then if you could please, ma’am...start from the beginning.”

_ “Tell us everything.” _

* * *

Rain pattered against large open panes of glass, the drops reflecting the night lights of the city below. Angela stared out at the bustling life below from the comfort of her office chair, hands clasped beneath her chin in thought. 

“Do we have a deal, Doctor Ziegler?” The gruff voice rose up to fill the silence of her office.

Swiveling around, Angela glanced at the military commander standing in front of her desk. A one, “Jack Morrison”. He had come only an hour prior to discuss a partnership to be formed between her lab and the global military organization known as Overwatch. Something that made an uneasy emotion bubble up in her chest.

“You brought up many good points, Morrison. My research could prove to be invaluable to your company. Using the cybernetics to build enhanced armor for your soldiers, its ingenious really…” Angela muttered dryly, making a motion with her hand.

Jack crossed his arms and huffed, “I sense a  _ but  _ coming, Doctor.”

Angela reached into her suits coat, withdrawing a steel case and flicking it open. A cigarette dropping into her palm before she offered it out for the commander, who frowned and shook his head sternly. Shrugging, Angela sat the cigarette between her lips and continued while fumbling for a lighter.

_“BUT..._ I do not wish for my technology to become something to be weaponized, you understand I originally pursued these studies so that I could help people get back a piece of their lives do you not?”

“Well yes, we would use it-.”

Angela held up her hand, her noticeably  _ metal hand.  _ Morrison stopped talking almost immediately and she murmured, “I need definites, Commander. My technology means the world to me, it has given me back my  _ own _ life. I need to know it will do the same for others.”

Jack had a smug look on his face and started, “Overwatch will utilize this technology for nothing but the benefit of others.”

Flicking her lighter open, Angela brought the flame to the end of the cigarette and lit it. With a sharp inhale, smoke drifted past her lips and curled into mesmerizing wisps above her head. He was talking circles around her, trying to get her agree to the terms without saying that he would not weaponize her life's work.

And she had enough of this little game, she would not be manipulated and toyed with by a man who was simply looking to stroke his ego. Or who thought he could just get her to do whatever he bid.

He opened his mouth to speak once again but Angela lowered her cigarette from her lips, cutting him off sharply, “Then you must understand how I cannot agree to a partnership with a  _ military  _ organization without you signing a contract to prevent you from using my work in any sort of weapons development?”

Displeasure flashed across the commander’s face, Angela raised an eyebrow and chided, “Is that going to be an issue for you,  _ Commander Morrison? _ ” 

The venom in her words was enough to shut him up, only bowing his head before he spoke up finally, “No, no I...understand, I will sign whatever contract you deem necessary for me to sign.”

Smirking, Angela crossed one leg over the other and continued, “Perfect, I will contact my legal council and have them draw up the official papers for us. I shall call you within the week with our next meeting, you should be prepared to sign them then.”

With a wave of her hand, Morrison turned and walked from her office. The click of the doors was the signal Angela needed to melt back into her chair and sigh heavily, she  _ hated  _ dealing with the Military but Overwatch seemed to be genuine enough in their intentions with her research. They too only wanted to help the innocent, and that was something Angela found herself able to connect with.

Placing her cigarette back between her lips, Angela looked to the stack of paper on her desk. Gingerly, she lifted the top page from the pile and a smile curled up on her face as her eyes trailed over the words.  _ Her words. _

_ The advantages and applications of enhanced cybernetics in place of standard prosthetics - A. Ziegler. _

The final draft of her research paper, to be published soon. Another major achievement she had seen through tonight. Today was just on her side it seemed, for now at least - Angela did not wish to jinx it however.

“Your wife is here to see you, Doctor Ziegler.” The voice came from the doorway. When Angela lifted her gaze away from the page she found her assistant peeking into the office.

_ Amélie, of course! _

“Please do send her in!” Angela stated, rising from her desk and walking around to lean against the front as her assistant retreated.

Amélie entered with a bright smile curled up on her lips, Angela shot a smile of her own right back at her wife and sat the cigarette down in the ashtray on her desk. Freeing her hands to cup Amélie’s face in her hands, pulling her down slightly to steal a quick kiss.

“Evening, Mrs. Ziegler.” Angela teased lightly when they broke apart.

“Good evening,  _ Doctor _ Ziegler.” Amélie shot right back at her, pressing her forehead down against Angela’s and smiling wide.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying one and others company before Amélie spoke up, pulling away, “How did your meeting with the commander go?”

Angela snickered thinking back on her conversation with the esteemed commander Morrison just as she released Amélie, picking up her cigarette once again without a word. Oh that poor man.

“That badly that you had to start smoking in the middle of it?” 

“On the contrary actually, he tried to play word games with me. But I shut him down quicker than I think he was expecting, but... he’s agreed to meet with my legal council and sign the paperwork.”

Amélie gasped, a hand covering her mouth and she exclaimed with excitement in her voice, “So you got the deal?”

Angela nodded and threw her arms around her wife, both of them laughing.

“You,  _ merde,  _ you have wanted something like this for so long! This will be the recognition your work deserves!”

“All I have ever wanted is to help people. Overwatch is going to help me make that happen.” Angela stated, stealing another kiss from Amélie.

Her heart was bursting with excitement, not only from her own pride but from the passion her wife showed about her work. If that alone wasn’t reason enough to keep coming to work every morning, Angela was sure nothing else would be. Amélie was  _ proud of her.  _

“Oh, we absolutely must celebrate this, chérie! Can you leave now?”

Angela glanced down at her digital watch, clicking her tongue idly as she stared at the hour.  _ 10:34.  _ She really should reach out to her lawyers first with the news, would make the rest of her week much easier if they were preparing to draft up the contract sooner rather than later.

“Shortly, I have to contact my legal council first. Start prepping the drafts of this contract for Overwatch to sign later on.” Angela muttered, gazing up at her wife to see that bright smile of hers still shining.

“Take your time then, I’ll make arrangements for a car to take us over to that fancy little diner you do seem to love so much. And then I will wait with your assistant, I know she was dying to see the pictures from my recent trip to Russia!” 

Amélie left Angela alone then, the click of the office door seemed to echo several times over. Fishing through her coat, Angela pulled out her phone and tapped the speed dial that would connect her to the head of her legal council.

“I apologize for the call at such an hour, but it has gone through. We need to make plans for the final terms of the contract, then I would like to see it written up for the end of the week. I shall be scheduling another meeting with Overwatch.”

It was about 45 minutes later than Angela finally was able to hang up her phone and leave the office, smiling when she saw Amélie and her assistant getting on like old friends. Amélie turned her attention towards her wife and stood from the sofa of the waiting room, beaming proudly.

“I see the esteemed doctor has finished discussing important business matters! If you would excuse me, Miss Song, but I believe it is time I take my wife out to dinner.” 

Amélie approached Angela then, fixing the front of her suit and smirking when Angela swatted her hands away. Together they moved towards the elevator but not before the doctor saw her assistant shuffle back to her desk, oh no that would not do.

“Hana, darling, if I go for the night then  _ you  _ may go as well! You work for just me, there will be no other tasks for you.”

The young girl beamed proudly as Angela stepped onto the elevator with her wife, waving and calling back, “Thank you, Doctor Z! You two have a great evening!”

With that the doors closed and Amélie reached down to take her hand, metal and flesh interlocking. Angela felt Amélie’s eyes on her and turned her head, finding those amber eyes just staring at her.

“Why on earth are you looking at me like that?”

Amélie blushed, looking away and murmuring, “Can a woman simply not stare at her wife in awe and pride?”

Steel fingers found the curve of her jaw and her gaze brought down to face Angela again, the bright smile on the doctor’s face was intoxicating. Her voice low and giddy when she replied.

“Oh she certainly can. But it makes it  _ much  _ better when her wife is aware of such gawking.”

“Shut up.”

Angela smirked. “I am not making fun, its adorable, liebling.”

“You can make fun of me once you see your surprise.”

With that, the elevator doors opened and Amélie stepped out first. Grinning like she had won a damn medal, Angela just stared after her and blinked once. A surprise? What on earth did Amélie have in store for her?

The ride to the restaurant in the hired car was full of laughter, as well as a game of twenty questions as Angela tried to guess what Amélie had planned for her surprise. Unsurprisingly though, Amélie never once budged or gave away the surprise.

As they stepped from the vehicle and out into the rainy evening, Angela tipped the driver with a bill from her wallet before bidding them farewell. When she turned back to her wife, Amélie took her metal hand and nodded down the street.

“Come on, chérie. This is your night, let us celebrate!”

Pulling her down the sidewalk through the few people that were coming and going to avoid the storm that was lashing the city, Amélie and Angela were the perfect image of happiness despite it all. Smiles and laughter on their tongues, the pride in their hearts just made them all the happier.

“Have I ever told you that your metal hand is  _ fucking freezing?”  _ Amélie teased, shivering at her own mention of the cold.

Angela spun around in front of her wife as they stopped in front of the little diner, the smirk on her face undeniable. 

“Funny, I’ve never heard you complain about it being cold  _ before. _ ”

Amélie gaped a bit, but stayed quiet as Angela tugged her down to press a kiss to her cheek. The grin on her face never fading, she was so damned snarky tonight and Amélie felt her heart fluttering at the sight.

“What’s got you feeling so smug tonight?” Amélie teased, raising an eyebrow at her wife.

“Not smug but...more happy? Might be more than happiness. I am not certain but it feels fucking  _ great.” _

Angela opened her mouth to continue speaking, but her words never came.

Before she could even think,  _ even breathe.  _ Gunfire rang out and Angela felt the white hot flash of pain just seconds before she and Amélie both dropped to the sidewalk. Tightly, she gripped her arm where the bullet had struck to try and stop the bleeding.

“Angela!  _ Merde,  _ you’ve been hit...who the-”

There was a slamming of car doors that cut off Amélie’s words, Angela saw her wife turn her head just seconds before armed soldiers swarmed the woman. Angela struggled to rise up to defend her but a sharp kick to her chest knocked the air from her lungs. She was forced back down against the sidewalk, head cracking against hard concrete and rendering her helpless as Amélie yelled and struggled to fight off the men.

“A-Amélie!” Angela cried desperately, coughing and hearing shouting coming from down the street. Like bystanders were witnessing what was happening and were rushing to help them, but she couldn’t tell for sure. Her ears were ringing almost  _ painfully. _

There was several gunshots and Angela pushed herself up enough to see her wife collapsing to the street, their eyes meeting briefly. Amélie rasped and struggled to push herself up to move towards Angela, but the men fired another round into her chest.

But suddenly sirens began to ring out, echoing off the buildings and drawing ever closer. The bystanders who had been moving in to help were chased off by the sight of guns and shots being fired. 

Panic shot through the soldiers and one shouted at the others, “Hurry grab her! We’re done here.”

Angela tried to stand again as the men hauled Amélie into their SUV, the engine roaring to life and it tore off down the street just seconds later. Her voice broke as she screamed after the vehicle, watching it disappear from view.

A man came to her side and tried to tend to her injuries, but Angela pushed him aside. Her knees too weak to hold her up anymore, she gave up and dropped to sidewalk. Her body locked in shock, shaking from the cold.

_ Why me? _

_ Why now? _

_ Oh god, Amélie… _

Angela broke down sobbing as the police rolled up with sirens screaming and the officers rushed out of their vehicles. One touched her shoulder and knelt in front of, speaking softly, “Mrs. Ziegler? Can you hear me?”

“My w-wife... _ they took m-my fucking wife… _ ” Angela said, her voice cracking as she grabbed at the Officer’s vest.

“Ma’am?”

“Th-they shot...oh god...A-Amélie, my wife. Please, y-you have to find my w-wife!”

Another officer approached and stated, “She’s in shock, McCree. Let EMS take over until they get her calmed down.”

McCree pulled away from Angela’s grip but she cried out even as the paramedics moved to tend to her injuries,  _ “Pl-please!  _ You have to find my w-wife!”

* * *

 

Angela shook her head, shuddering and curling deeper into the blanket. The officer named McCree sat down next to her, a hand on her leg before he spoke to the interrogating officer, “I believe that is quite good now, Gabe. The poor woman's been through enough.”

‘Gabe’ frowned at the young man before grumbling something under his breath and turning his focus back to Angela. A sad expression passed over his face as he watched her shake and tremble despite the heat of the office, obviously the shock had not settled down just yet.

“D-do...either one of you h-have a smoke? I’m a-afraid I dropped m-my tin earlier…” Angela stammered out, sitting her cup of tea down on the table in front of her.

McCree searched through his coat for a moment and stated, “I got cigars? Will that do miss Ziegler?”

He held one out to her as she nodded, quickly resting it between her lips and tilting her head so he could light it for her. Inhaling and exhaling quickly with several small puffs of smoke, Angela murmured a silent thanks and leaned back to let the scent of tobacco wash over her.

“Doctor, I understand this is a difficult ti-” Gabe began to speak.

Angela let out a hollow laugh and snapped back, “You must not understand the meaning of the word. Lifting 250 pounds for most people is  _ difficult.  _ Watching your wife get shot in front of you? That is a goddamn nightmare, Officer. So forgive me if I would rather  _ not  _ force myself to relieve th-that…moment...”

Her rage wavered as her voice did, Angela shook herself and took another puff of the cigar. McCree placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and Gabe frowned hard, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What  _ do  _ you know about what happened tonight, Mrs.Ziegler?”

“I was about to have the best night of my life, but instead I watched my wife  _ get shot  _ and dragged away in some SUV in a matter of minutes.” Angela quipped at Gabe’s comment.

Idly, she flicked the ash off of the end of the cigar into the ashtray McCree slid in front of her. Suddenly from across the room, there was a sharp buzzing that echoed against the metal table and it pulled everyone’s attention to it. McCree walked over and plucked the phone up off the table, turning the screen towards Angela.

“You know any J. Morrison, Doc?”

Color drained from Angela’s face and she sat the cigar down in the ashtray, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.  _ Her deal.  _ Her big moment, the very one that her and Amélie had gone out to celebrate.

_ It was HER fault. _

“Mrs.Ziegler? Ma’am? Can you hear me?”

Angela felt the air constricting in her throat, a weak rasp falling from her lips. 

“Jesse! Go get the paramedics from the lobby, BEFORE they leave!”

Hands came to rest on her face but she felt nothing but a hollow cold. Everything was disconnected, like one phone call had been all that was necessary to break her. She heard the pounding of footsteps, of shouting that seemed to echo in her ears as McCree ran from the room.

But then silence. 


	2. Like stone it tumbled

“Doctor Ziegler? I need you to focus on the light please.”

Angela blinks once, twice, the blur to her vision slowly fading so she can discern the shape of the paramedic knelt in front of her. Gingerly her own hand came up to touch her face and she sighed, resting her head in her palm as she tried to quell the slight spin to the world.

“What...h-happened?” She managed to croak out.

The paramedic flicked the light off and stated, “The officers say your phone started to ring, and that it caused you to panic and collapse. Luckily you avoided hitting your head a second time. But I did advise it was perhaps best you went home and undergo more questioning at a later time.”

_Home._

Back to her and Amélie’s shared apartment, all _without_ Amélie. An empty home for a now empty woman, but Angela choked down the thought tainted with grief.

“Alright…”

With their help, Angela found herself eased back up onto unsteady feet. The paramedic was shown out before Gabe spoke up again, “Is there anyone you can stay with? Or have stay with you? You will have police protection of course but some personal company may be preferable.”

“I can only think of my assistant, Hana…but I would have to give her a call.”

Gabe nodded firmly and handed Angela her cellphone, the doctor quickly finding Hana’s number in her mess of contacts. It rang several times before the young girl answered with a slight yawn, “Mmm, Doctor Z? Is everything okay? You never call me this late…"

Angela rubbed her forehead and spoke softly, “There was an accident, my wife...she’s been taken, Hana. The police are telling me to go home but I just, I can’t do it alone. Would you please come stay with me a few days?”

“Oh absolutely! I’ll make my way over to the apartment now, Ang-”

“I need you to stop and grab the whiskey you got me last month, you know the one i ended up loving. _Please…_ ”

Hana replied, her voice soft, “...Yes ma’am, I will see you soon.”

Jesse approached as Angela ended the call, offering up the woman’s coat to her. She took it, throwing it shakily over her shoulders before taking her purse from the young cop. A sad smile crept up on her lips and she turned when Gabe spoke again, “Jesse here will escort you back to your home district, three other officers have already been placed on watch outside your building to ensure nothing happens.”

She bowed her head and Jesse ushered her from the room, walking through the main hall of the precinct which was crowded with numerous desks and to the front doors. Stepping out into the cold night, rain still pouring down onto the busy street. Angela could only shut her eyes and take in a deep breath.

Jesse brushed past her, stirring her from her thoughts. He opened the door of the black town car in front of the building and with a small appreciative nod, the doctor slid herself into the backseat. The door clicked shut behind her and Jesse quickly made his way around the vehicle, plunking himself down into the driver's seat.

Tapping a button on the dashboard, the engine spurred to life and the windows on all four sides automatically tinted. Angela was grateful quite frankly, looking out into the cold night only seemed to remind her of what had happened and she did not want to think of it. At least not right now.

Passing through the streets of the old town, Angela realized how much more peaceful they seemed when compared to the bustle of the streets in the city. The area was deemed the city’s poor neighborhood, no high-end ships passed overhead between towers. Or fancy cars passing alongside them on the roads.

This was so unlike the world she lived in each day.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, the noise loud and Angela shot up in her seat instantly away from her thoughts. Scrambling to pull the device from her coat pocket. Her hands still shook even as she pressed ‘answer’ and brought it up to her ear.

“Good evening, _Doctor._ ” An unfamiliar, robotic voice drawled in her ear.

“Who-?”

She was promptly cut off. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t speak, just listen. You have something we want, and we have something _you_ want, I say that is fair grounds for us to strike up a deal.”

Angela opened her mouth to speak.

“Still your words. I would hate to have to mark that pretty face of yours up with a bullet hole, Doctor. Nice ride, by the way. A little lower class than what you’re used to eh?”

A chill rolled down her spine and Angela’s eyes flickered to the windows, cursing under her breath when she remembered that all of them were tinted. She could not see out, but...how were they seeing in?

“Don’t look so frightened, I am just here to make the bargain with you. You hand us over all of your cybernetics research, and all the rights to it. And _we_ will guarantee the safe return of your wife.”

Feeling bold, Angela spoke in hushed tones, “How do I know you’re not _lying?_ ”

A snark bout of laughter came from the other end.

“Oh you don’t, Doctor. But do you really want to be signing your wife’s death warrant regardless of that?”

Angela’s eyes narrowed and fell upon Jesse, the young cop was far too focused on the road ahead to notice her or her conversation. She hated this, she had no way of knowing for certain if her wife was even alive. She knew these bastards could be lying to her simply to get her research, but it was a risk she had to take, for Amélie. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves and forcing the hesitation back down, Angela nodded firmly at seemingly nothing.

Then she waited, the voice on the other end going strangely silent.

“Excellent. I shall be in contact with you very soon, Doctor. Your cooperation here does not go unnoticed.”

With that, the line clicked and went dead. Angela sighed and slid her phone back into her coat, placing a hand against her forehead. Her shoulders shaking as she fought the urge to cry, the pain like a tight knot in her throat. This was all an absolute mess, who was doing this to her?

What else could she even do? She had to save Amélie, even if these cops couldn’t. There had to be a way to see it through.

Jesse rambled on about something for the remainder of the trip back her place, Angela felt a little bad as she had scarcely payed attention to a single word to leave his mouth. She had not even realized that they had arrived at their destination until Jesse was pulling open her door, extending a hand out to her.

“Come on, doc. I’ll make sure ya get inside safe and sound.”

Lifting her hand, Angela allowed him to take hold and ease her up onto her feet. Her stomach felt queasy but it was quelled as Jesse steadied her, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Another vehicle sat on the side of street across from the building and she felt anxiety boil up in her chest.

“Don’t worry, that’s just back-up should anything happen.”

He lead in through the extravagant front doors of the building, standing there in the lobby with several bags in her hands was Hana. Angela freed herself from Jesse’s grasp and approached the younger woman, accepting a hug which she melted into. The cop left them alone, focusing on the receptionist at the desk rather than the pair.

“I’m so sorry about what happened, Angela. But I’m here to help and I got everything you asked for!” Hana said softly.

Angela offered a small smile to Hana and replied as they walked towards the elevator, “Thank you, I just need to get inside, let the police do their jobs and stay out of trouble.”

_Oh, if only that was the truth._

* * *

“She was too shaken up to give me anymore information, but we will try again at a later date. Once the shock has had its time to wear off.” Gabe said into his cellphone, pacing back and forth in his office.

This seemed to upset the chief detective, Gabe frowned and just let the man ramble on without pause. When finally the rant seemed to be slowing, Gabe took the chance and cut in, “We might have a few leads already sir.”

Turning to the file on his holopad, Gabe continued, “I know when looking through her phone there's a lot of information regarding an ongoing series of meetings with Overwatch. Seems like it was a pretty big discussion they were having too. We aren’t too sure if it means anything or if it could even be related at all, but I’ll take a closer look.”

He stopped pacing as the police chief shouted back at him. Something about not pushing hard enough, how this case was a top priority. Just the usual thing that the man harassed him about, _every_ case was a priority case lately.

“You _realize_ she is the only witness, sir? I will not risk my investigation by pushing her too far. She’ll never be open with me or my team if we only traumatize her.”

Gabe closed his eyes as the man continued to holler. The detective had reached his limits, ending the call in the middle of his boss’ ramblings and tossing his holopad down onto the desk. God, he would never hear the end of that but at the moment he just did not care.

Looking down at the holopad screen, Gabe stared at the Overwatch crest and muttered, “What on earth did you get yourself into Ziegler?”

He needed to go home, if he paced too much longer it would wear a hole in the floor of the station and stress this bad was never good for solving crimes. Gabe, with a resigned sigh, tucked the holopad safely inside his desk drawer and picked his coat off of the back of his chair.

The door locked shut behind Gabe when he exited his office, throwing his coat over his shoulders as he walked through the precinct towards the rear doors of the building. The receptionist at the desk looked up from her work when he drew closer.

“Lieutenant, I want you to pull all the information you can on Overwatch as well as any sort of deal they might be trying to make with Ziegler’s company. Have that file in my office first thing tomorrow morning!” Gabe called out as he walked past, sparing only a quick wave.

Once outside he looked up towards the storm clouds brewing, The night was far too quiet, not even the odd ship passed overhead like normal. Something just felt so... _off._ He ignored those feelings however, merely pulling up the collar of his jacket before making his way down the stairs to the parking lot.

There was a clatter of metal as he walked, causing him to stop and whirl around towards the source. Sighing when he saw it was just the trash cans which had been knocked over by the wind. _God he was jumpy tonight._

“Stupid fucking-”

Cursing under his breath, Gabe continued over to his car. Fishing his keys from his coat pocket and slipping them into the door. A shiver ran down his spine the moment he turned the keys and that halted his movements yet again, splashing in the puddles behind him would have seemed like nothing.

But it was a noise that was growing closer. _A lot_ closer, almost like footsteps. His hand slowly eased down to the grip of his gun, slipping it free of its holster as the sound of footsteps became even more apparent.

He whirled around, his gun drawn to fire but a heavy blow to his arm made him loosen his hold.. The weapon skittered across the pavement out of his reach as another blow struck Gabe in the side of the skull, the world spun as he was sent stumbling away from his vehicle.

“F-fuck!”

Moving for his weapon, Gabe growled in frustration and scrambled across the parking lot to where it lay. He curled his fingers around the grip and turned to face his attacker yet again, splashing water from the pouring rain as he moved.

But when he leveled the gun onto the attacker’s body, he froze. His eyes widening as he stared at the hulking machine standing before him, looming at nearly twice his own size. Heavy silver armor glinted in the light of the nearby street lamp, glowing red lines meant to be eyes pierced down into Gabe.

“What are...you?” He muttered, scrambling to his feet with his gun still leveled to the machine’s head.

No words came from it, the machine only shifted towards him with a quick step forward. Gabe frowned and opened his mouth to shout for backup when suddenly a sharp pain spread outwards from the side of his neck. Instantly his body when rigid, his movements paralyzed before he could even call for help.

Helplessly, Gabe collapsed forward into a puddle. Not even able to sputter or cough when water entered his nose and mouth for a brief moment. For a while, it was simply the deafening sound of the rain against the pavement and he was unsure if his attacker was even still there.

A voice mumbled something, far off and inaudible but soon there was a low groan of steel as the machine reached down. Gabe felt himself being lifted into the air, none too gently and he could only watch as a large black ship silently appeared overhead.

There was a clank of metal and suddenly the world was moving as the machine was lifted up into the ship, the feeling of rain on Gabe’s skin faded once they disappeared into the hull. Once inside however, the whole thing was a blur of sounds for Gabe. Too many for him to process.

But there was a voice that rose above all other sound as Gabe was dropped onto the deck of the ship, it was metallic and that made it impossible to discern who it belong to. Yet Gabe had no choice but to listen as they spoke, “Detective Reyes, I am sorry this had to happen. But you were getting far too close to the truth, we could not allow that.”

Cold steel grasped his chin and the warmth of someone's breath ghosted across his face, but Gabe could not lift his eyes to see their face. He could only listen to their final sentence before whatever they had dosed him with finally knocked him out, "Fear not though, we have _another_ use for those prying skills of yours.”


End file.
